deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsa VS Katara
Elsa VS Katara is the second episode of Darth_Mallen's Death Battle. It features Elsa from Disney's Frozen and Katara from Nickelodeon's Avatar: The Last Airbender. Description Frozen vs Avatar! Royalty vs Peasant! Two masters of water and ice battle to the death! '' Interlude Wiz: Water. It's everywhere. And be it liquid, ice or steam, it can be the deadliest weapon of all. '''Boomstick: Elsa, Snow Queen of Arendele' Wiz: And Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Elsa Wiz: In the northern land of Arendele, there was a prosperous kingdom ruled by a beloved king and queen. Boomstick: Or we assumed they were beloved, a lot of people turned up to their traditional "Disney parents funeral". Wiz: In their family were two very close daughters, Anna and Elsa. But early in her life, the parents knew that Elsa was different as since she was born, she could manipulate and control ice. Boomstick: After harming her sister during a night time play session, she was locked away in her castle until she could learn to control her power. Be she only got as far as hiding her powers before her parents kicked the bucket. Wiz: 3 years later at aged 21, she was crowned Queen of Arendele. However the celebrations were short-lived when during a fight with Anna she inadvertently revealed her powers. Boomstick: Afraid at the reactions of her subjects she ran away into the mountains where she said "fuck caution! Lets sing showstoppers and build ice castles!" Elsa: Let it go! Let it go! Boomstick: Trouble is this new attitude covered her entire kingdom in ice. "Conceal, don't feel" started to sound like some good advice. Wiz: Elsa's main weapon of choice is her power over ice and snow. When she has control over her abilities, she can construct walls of ice, pin her opponents against a wall and launch blasts of ice, not just from her hands but from anywhere on her person. Boomstick: Anywhere? Wiz: Yep? Boomstick: So does that mean she can summon yellow s... Wiz: No!! Boomstick: Well with this controlling ice with any part of her body, she can do some useless shit like make dresses out of pure ice. But since the cold doesn't bother her anyway her nipples stay pretty flat. Wiz: Do you think about anything else? Boomstick: She's over 18, I can think what I want. Wiz: *sigh* Elsa's powers can have different effects on certain body parts, although a shot to the heart would almost certainly kill an ordinary person. However her powers are dependent on her emotional state. She was able to keep her feelings hidden from the world for three years, and with love and happiness she's able to control her powers completely. Boomstick: But when she gets afraid she loses all control, causing blizzards even more powerful the more frightened she is. And at the height of grief, all weather becomes the coldest, kinda like the eye of the storm in Day After Tomorrow....crappy movie by the way. Wiz: But her most advantageous power would be her ability to make life forms, from tiny sentient snowballs to ever evolving snow giants. Despite her lack of emotional control shes a strong leader and a skilled magic user. If she can keep control she shouldn't be underestimated. Elsa: The cold never bothered me anyway. Katara Wiz: Katara is a 14 year old citizen of the Southern Water Tribe. As a child her mother was killed during a fire nation raid and her father left to fight in the war. Boomstick: In her though, she carries the ancient power of waterbending, though after continuous raids she was left on her own as the last waterbender in her tribe, and told to hide her powers. Good thing too 'cuz when she tried to use her powers, she was pretty clumzy. (Katara soaks Sokka while trying to catch a fish) Sokka: How come every time you play with magic water, I get soaked?! Wiz: All of this changed though when Aang, the last airbender in existence and Avatar, gave her the motivation to train in the waterbending traditions. She travelled the world with Aang and her brother Sokka to the North Pole where she was taught all the skills she needed to teach Aang herself. Boomstick: Continuing her training, she became a powerful bender and a great teacher, saving the lives of her friends on more than one occasion. Wiz: She has many skills at her disposal, including the water whip, ice creeper, ice spear, water bullet, water cloak and the octopus form. Boomstick: She's also a natural healer, able to heal small wounds instantly and larger wounds over time. But when she needs some extra help, she has a vial of water from the Spirit Oasis which can bring people back from life threatening situations. Wiz: When heading into combat-heavy situations she keeps three pouches of water on her person, so she's never without ammo. In her later training with Hama, she learnt to draw water from thin air. And was also taught the taboo art of Bloodbending, which allows her to control a person through their bloodstream like a twisted puppet. (Katara bloodbends a fire nation soldier) Boomstick: Ahhh! Man, thats nasty! No woman should control where my blood goes! Wiz: She only ever uses this as a last resort and can only done on a full moon. Boomstick: Speaking of that, her bending becomes much more powerful under the influence of a full moon, since the moon spirit was apparently the first waterbender. Why it had to become a fish I have no idea but it makes for some awesome attacks. Wiz: She is a powerful bender, able to defeat much more powerful characters in the Avatar universe, including the both of the Fire Lord's children, Azula and Zuko. Boomstick: Never underestimate this girl, or you'll never get a stiff one.... Wiz: Underaged, Boomstick! Katara: You can't knock me down! DEATH BATTLE! A frosty wasteland at night. There is a half moon. Elsa is walking through when Katara arrives on a tidal wave. The two of them stare each other down as they take their fighting stances. FIGHT! Elsa launches snow blasts at Katara, which she easily blocks with water from her pouches. Some of these are thrown back at Elsa to which she responds by bringing up walls of ice to protect herself. Elsa then brings up large ice spikes to trap Katara. When she moves in for a killing blow, Katara slaps her away, turning the ice cage into the octopus form. Elsa gets back onto her feet and begins summoning snow giants to send into battle. Katara easily disposes of a few but gets surrounded. She uses the water from her octopus form to dispel the giants, while at the same time, smaller sentient snowballs sneak through Katara's defenses and melts around her feet, freezing her in place. The snowballs begin climbing up Katara, with them respawning faster than she can dispose of them. When the snowballs overwhelm her, she brings a wave of water over her to wash away the enchanted snow. Regaining her composure, Katara spots Olaf at her feet, who waves at her joyfully. Unimpressed, Katara knocks the snowman over the mountain. The distraction allows Elsa to sneak in from behind and fire a shot at Katara's heart. This stuns Katara, bringing her to her knees as Elsa starts walking away. She is then hit by a water whip. Elsa turns to see Katara staring at her in rage. The wind picks up as Elsa becomes concerned that Katara isn't going down so easily. Elsa brings up an ice fortress for protection by Katara summons a spout of water to launch herself into the new fort. Elsa quickly traps the waterbender's arms within pillars of ice, before firing ice spikes towards her. Katara uses her feet to bring water to her defense, with a sweep of water to knock Elsa off her feet and dislodge the ice pllars, freeing her. Katara then attempts to bloodbend, which works momentarily before Elsa breaks free. Realizing it isn't a full moon, Katara notices Elsa's clothing and begins to control her by waterbending her ice dress. A blizzard is blowing within the fortress now and Katara is almost unable to see Elsa. Her hair starts turning white as the ice on her heart takes hold. But with one final bend of her hands, Elsa bends backwards with a loud crack. The blizzard dissipates as Elsa dies, and Katara opens a hole in the floor of the fortress and sends Elsa through it. In a final gasp before the ice takes over her, she heals herself with the Spirit Oasis water, bringing her back to full health. K.O. Conclusion Boomstick: That was a cool fight. Wiz: While it's certainly true that Elsa is much more dangerous the more frightened she is and the blizzard she inadvertently summoned was able to hold Katara off, living in the South Pole Katara has lived with these sorts of conditions most of her life. Boomstick: And while Elsa is powerful when in control, she has little-to-no combat experience. Most of her fighting background consists of defense and threatening. Wiz: On top of this, there was nothing in Elsa's arsenal that Katara couldn't control, including Elsa herself. And even without a full moon for bloodbending, Elsa's dress is made entirely from ice and therefore could be waterbent. Boomstick: Elsa didn't really stand a chance, and was only a matter of time before she was put on ice. Wiz: The winner is Katara. Next time on Death Battle Montage of "How To Train Your Dragon". HICCUP & TOOTHLESS VS Montage of "Drakan: The Ancients' Gates" RYNN & AROKH Trivia * The connection between the two combatants is they are both young women who control water and ice. They both also live in harsh ice conditions. * This is the first, and so far, only match featuring a one-on-one battle between two females. ** The Fantastic 4 VS The Incredibles also featured females battling in a team battle, with Sue Storm on the side of the Fantastic 4, and Elastigirl and Violet on the side of the Incredibles. * Katara would return in the Avatar Elemental Battle Royale, making hers the first return from Darth_Mallen's Death Battle Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Darth Mallen Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015